Stalker
by Rizu Neko-Chan
Summary: Alright, alright. You don’t have to tell me: I obsess over Ichigo, I’m a freakin’ alien, and I may not be perfectly sane. But I had a perfectly good excuse for being outside Ichigo’s window, and that was that. //Oneshot. KxI


(A.N./ How long ago did I write this? Three months? Four? Anyway, it's really old, and I never had the guts to put it up here. Now I sit in my boredom and writers block, so I might as well release something while you people wait for my next big project to start. Here you are, folks!)

___

Ah, the cool breeze of nighttime. In my opinion, it's the best time and weather of any day. It's not hot and muggy, nor is it uncomfortably cold. It's just in between.

Ah, the climate of Tokyo.

There was only one thing that could make this moment better, and that was watching my Koneko through her bedroom window, I being perched on a thick branch outside. Which was exactly what I was doing.

Ah, the simple pleasures of life.

Okay, scratch that. The only thing that could make this better would be if I could get in her bedroom, hold her, kiss her, tell her I love her…

Uh, wait. That's…four things.

I give up.

So here I was, outside Ichigo's bedroom window, watching her sleep. Where I had picked up this occupation, I didn't know. I just flew over to her house one night, saw her asleep, and watched her. It's somewhat tranquil, and she looks so pretty when she sleeps, her long eyelashes, even breathing, and soft, full lips…

Okay, Kisshu. Pull yourself together. Deep breath. Focus.

I guess I might've seen shows or read manga books about what I was doing, watching someone outside their window. It wasn't exactly the kind of stuff that would encourage me to continue my ritual of watching Ichigo sleep. Most of the people who did so were stalkers, perverts, or some nasty person of the sort. Kind of like a "middle-aged man with no life" character.

Of course, I didn't fit in that category, did I? Of course not! I, Kisshu, am a completely sane, youthful teenaged alien that simply cares for someone.

Alright, alright. You don't have to tell me: I obsess over Ichigo, I'm a freakin' alien, and I may not be perfectly sane. Well,

A.) I can't help it if I'm hopelessly falling for her.

B.) I can't help it if I'm an alien.

D.) Have you ever tried taking over the world? Yeah, it kind of does that to you.

So I had a perfectly good excuse for being outside Ichigo's window, and that is that.

I was examining the way her blankets moved up and down rhythmically with her breathing when she opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered beautifully, and she sat up from her bed. She pulled the covers off of her and speed-walked to the door of her room, opened it, and disappeared down the hall.

Curiosity washed over me as to what she was doing. I felt patient, though, so I waited for her return.

After a few minutes, she re-entered the room. She lifted up her covers and was about to get in when she turned her head sharply.

I knew I was caught when her eyes locked with mine. I was too scared too move, much like a deer in front of headlights. She had the same shocked expression adorning her face.

I knew I was officially done for, though, when her face morphed into a furious one. She stomped to the window, threw it open, and glared into my eyes, growling loudly through her teeth, "What are you_ doing_ outside my _window_, you stalker?!"

I didn't know how to respond. I could see it now: 'Don't worry Ichigo; I'm only out here because I have this freaky obsession with watching you sleep!'

Yeah, right.

So I just spoke my mind: "Just watching you." She didn't calm down in the least bit. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly. I was contemplating whether or not I should try and teleport when she spoke again.

"How long have you been there?!"

"…about ten minutes," I lied. If I told her I've been here every night from when she goes to bed until about two A.M., what would she say? She'd blow a circuit, that's for sure. She'd probably wring my neck on the spot.

"Tell the truth," she said blankly. Damn. I'd been caught. I bit my lip slightly as I spoke.

"Um, well…about since you went to bed." She groaned. I was half-relieved and half-concerned. That was_ not_ the reaction I was expecting. I had braced myself for a slap across the face or something along those lines.

"Okay, question number two," she said wearily, "Since when have you been watching me. Tell me the truth, please."

Uh oh, she was using 'please'. Number one weapon toward me; she probably knows that I'll give into 'please', especially when she says it in that weary, oh-so-cute voice of hers. So, I only did what was logical: I told her the truth.

Ooo, scary. I told the truth.

"Um…about two months or so," I said in my rare quiet voice. Ichigo's eyes widened tremendously, but she closed them and took a deep breath shortly after.

When she opened her eyes, she spoke in a voice that was obviously suppressed anger, "Kisshu…I'll give you three seconds to get off that branch, and at least ten miles from my home. Starting now." I scrambled to my feet and opened a teleporting hole. Great, she was making negotiations.

She counted, "One…two…"

I once heard a quote in some book I picked up that matched the situation perfectly. What was it again? Hm…ah, yes. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". It was by some European guy, I remember. "Concrete" or something like that.

Anyways, once I had escaped through the teleporting hole, I came to rest on the ground. Well, I wasn't exactly on the ground. I had simply teleported to the roof of Ichigo's house. You could call it cheating, sure, but I was too willed and determined to obey orders at the time.

I peered down over the edge of the roof. She was still leaning out the window, eyes closed wearily. She groaned and slid back in her room, shutting the window behind her with a thud.

I wondered to myself whether to come back tomorrow night after that little incident. Ichigo would probably be looking for me, so I would have to come later than I usually would, if at all.

So, I decided, that was to be my plan of action.

Before you start making rude comments about my obsession, think about a familiar saying. It varies widely, but is worth considering. It goes something like, "Wanting something you can't have just makes you want it more and more."

Get why I'm still clinging onto Ichigo? No? Fine, then. Just watch this story unfold, and at least _try_ to see from a different perspective.

____

_"Why am I quoting people all of a sudden? Even if it does help drive a point, it's really cheesy. REALLY cheesy."_

____

3:12 A.M., outside Ichigo's window.

Well, I can't say I saw it coming. I never thought that Ichigo would have such a violent reaction to the events of the previous night. I guess you could say I was glad, though, that she took her anger out on the tree outside her window instead of me.

For when I returned to her house the next night, I found my favorite tree branch, positioned for a perfect view of her window, was gone. Yes, gone, cut cleanly off from the trunk.

I scratched my head inquisitively. What now? She obviously resented to the idea of me watching her, but I had such an eager desire to gaze at her tranquil face…

God, I sound like a freakin' stalker. Actually, that's probably what I am, come to think of it.

I certainly wasn't giving up now, that was for sure. Giving up now meant a load full of longing and regret. But there was no way I could stay floating for an hour on end or so. You get sore after a while, and it really puts a strain on your muscles.

So, I tried the next best thing to the tree branch: her windowsill.

As long as she doesn't wake up, I should be able to stay on it comfortably. But that was exactly the problem. If she would happen to wake up, I would be in perfect visibility. I would have to teleport as quick as possible to escape…

What other choice was there, though? I shook my head and flew down to her window, peering in. She was facing the opposite direction from the window. I frowned in disappointment.

_Oh well. She'll probably turn over in her sleep soon enough_, I thought.

I sat down on the windowsill with difficulty. It was narrower than I expected, and I struggled a bit to try and sit comfortably. I finally settled for an awkward perching position, back to the window, and head craned over my shoulder.

I would have to figure out some other solution tomorrow night.

Ichigo, as predicted, turned over in her sleep, now facing the window. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw that she was fast asleep.

Suddenly, something small and pink obstructed the view of Ichigo's face. It was that annoying pink hamster that eats our parasites. I clenched my teeth, and then listened through the window. It was sounding an alarm!

I swear, I will smash that thing with my bare hands one day.

Ichigo began to stir in her sleep, a scowl forming on her face. Her eyes snapped open, and I flinched. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the best position to do so. Before I knew what was happening, I had tumbled off the windowsill and into the flowerbed below with a crash. I had ruined her mom's flowerbed for sure. I groaned and brushed the dirt off myself wearily, looking up to the window above. Ichigo's hand had just pulled the window open by the time I was out of the once-flowerbed and into a teleporting hole.

Okay, change of plan. I listed off a few notes in my head.

1. Windowsills - for birds, not aliens.

2. Pink hamster will face death within a month.

3. Ichigo is MAD.

____

_"May the almighty god of superpowers smile down upon me and grant me invisibility…"_

____

2:47 A.M., atop Ichigo's roof.

The first thing I did when I landed on Ichigo's roof was to get a good look at the window, and inspect for pink hamsters and awake catgirls. I didn't get a chance to look through the window, though, because it seems that Ichigo got some new pink curtains that covered the window. How bothersome.

In addition to that, she had some kind of metal strip with needles on it lining her windowsill. I'd seen them before on apartment and electrical buildings. They were usually for keeping pigeons (and other birds that would dispose of their waste on them) off the structures.

In several ways, as you can imagine, this was extremely insulting. For one, I was certainly NOT a bird. Also, I don't damage her property. Well, actually, there was that flower bed…

At any rate, it wasn't much of a welcoming gift, and I got the impression Ichigo really didn't want me around.

Would a piece of cloth on a window and a few needles keep me from visiting her? Of course not! I would surely find some other way around the weak little obstructions.

I was feeling rather proud of my confidence and determination when an idea dawned on me. Why I hadn't thought of it before, I didn't know. But this night was perfect for putting it into action.

Why be on the outside looking in when you can teleport?

I opened a teleporting hole and went in, lightly landing on the soft carpet of Ichigo's bedroom. Her familiar scent was all over the place, and all of the various furniture items looked so different from an alternate perspective. I smiled in satisfaction.

There, at the other end of the room, was Ichigo, curled up in her bed, and thick blankets over her. Light, rhythmic breathing sounded from the place where she was.

As beautiful as she looked, I still thought that something must have been seriously wrong with me for going as far as to intrude into her room. I shrugged to myself and walked over to where she was sleeping, deciding to ignore my bothersome sub-conscience. I mean, this is the kind of stuff that's in romance novels, right?

_So there, I have other examples to justify my actions_, I thought to myself.

I stopped by the edge of her bed and knelt down to the height of her face. Running two fingers along the side of her face, I was entranced by the beauty of her features when my eyes drifted to the space on the bed next to her.

_No, no, no. That's where I draw the line_._ I wouldn't stoop that low, would I?_

But…was it really stooping low, or taking a step forward?

Slowly, silently, I got up from the floor and drifted over to the other side of the bed. Being careful not to disturb Ichigo, I lay down on the bed next to her. The blankets were warm, and felt good on my cold body. I released some of the tension in my muscles and exhaled.

Big mistake.

As soon as I did, Ichigo slowly turned over in the bed to face me. She opened her eyes, and I only sat there like an idiot, not daring (or scared) to move. Her eyes half-open, she just looked at me blankly. I could tell by her face that she was still half-asleep, so I said a silent prayer that she would go back to sleep.

She just looked at me longer, though. I began to wonder if she slept with her eyes open, but she blinked every so often.

After about two minutes of idle staring, her hand shifted from under the blankets. She brought it up to my face and lightly touched my nose.

I concluded that she was probably unaware that this was not a dream, and was confirming her suspicions through touch. She looked so cute like that, half awake, her eyes glossy from sleep and curious at my appearance. Her hand moved from my nose, to my hair, and then to the side of my face.

My heart beat a hundred times faster, pounding at amazing rates. I gazed into her glossy, chocolate-brown eyes, and stared lustfully at her perfect skin.

Before I really knew what I was doing, I had thrust my head forward and locked my lips with hers. Her sweet taste reached my tongue, and I felt all of my tension drop.

However, I soon realized that Ichigo had frozen dead still like a corpse. I came to full realization: I had just kissed her, right out of the blue. I drew back from her and examined her face.

Her eyes were wider, and she looked absolutely appalled. The glossiness was gone from her eyes. She must have been awake. Whether or not this was a good thing, I wasn't sure.

I leaned forward again and gave her a little kiss on the forehead, whispering, "Get some sleep; we're planning on setting an attack tomorrow." She nodded slowly. I sighed in relief that she showed some kind of sign of reaction. I got up from the bed and took the window out, lightly cursing to myself as my foot slipped on one of the needles on the windowsill.

I flew up into the night air, a dozen or so meters from Ichigo's window before I stopped.

I had just kissed Ichigo. On the lips. And I wasn't injured. Well, except for my foot. The joy erupted from within me, and I couldn't contain it.

I grinned wildly and spun around in the air, laughing hysterically to myself. I didn't really care who the hell saw me, I was celebrating a victory, and I needed no interruptions.

Little did I know that a certain red-headed catgirl was watching from her window in amusement. She giggled to herself a bit before turning and climbing back into her bed, quite ready to get a good night's sleep that she hasn't had for a few day's time.

Victory never tasted so sweet.

___

"_Of course, one way or another, I'm going to blackmail Taruto into repairing that branch by Ichigo's window. It pays to have a little brother with plant-related abilities. Come to think of it, why don't _I _have a superpower? Wait…maybe I already do! My amazing powers of super-sexiness, of course!"_

___


End file.
